


Memories

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Werewolf Stiles Series [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the pack realise Derek and Stiles have feelings for one another, which are revealed due to certain events, but both are oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is were I begin to include Sterek into my werewolf!Stiles series, as I promised. :) I just decided to start post the first chapter now because if I don't I'll delete it and start all over again like I've done three times already.

Stiles had recently taken up daily runs in the woods near his house. After a few months of quiet in Beacon Hills, it seemed like a safe thing to do. Stiles had been doing his daily runs for about two weeks. That's when things turned to shit. 

A snapping of a twig was what alerted him to someone's presence. He then noticed a heart beating calmly and the smell of a wolf that wasn't in the pack. Stiles instantly got ready for a fight, just in case. But instead, claws dug deeply into the back of his neck. He howled in pain and attempted to struggle, but claws dug into him in other places and ripped his clothes. Everything went black. 

* * *

Derek was at the house with Isaac. He was working out while Isaac watched tv. Both of them heard the howl at the same time. Stiles' howl. Isaac dropped the remote and Derek jumped off of the floor from where he was doing sit ups. They ran out of the door and in the direction of the howl.  

Scott met up with them several minutes later coming from the direction of his own house. The smell of blood met their noses as they approached a clearing. 

Stiles was on the ground, completely unconscious. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in blood and scratches. All three of the werewolves ran toward him, each trying to get there first.  

"Stiles!" Scott yelled. 

"What happened to him?" Isaac cried. 

Derek stayed silent and calm on the outside. On the inside he was seething in rage. He smelled another alpha here and he wanted to follow the trail and rip him limb from limb for hurting Stiles. He really didn't want to leave Stiles though. 

"I-I'm going to follow the trail. Get him back to his house. Take the others with you if you pass them on the way," Derek said reluctantly. "Call Lydia, Danny, and Allison if no one has already. Call Deaton too. He'll need to patch Stiles up." 

Derek took off running in the direction of the smell while Scott and Isaac lifted Stiles up and carried him. Sure, either of them could've carried him on their own, but they both were too upset to think of that. Erica and Boyd came stumbling the some bushes halfway to Stiles' house.  

"What happened?" she choked out upon seeing Stiles. 

"We're not sure yet. Derek's following a trail," Scott told her. 

Boyd opened the front door for them when they reached the house. Stiles' dad was doing something in the kitchen when the came in. 

"I swear, its low fat!" he said holding a hand up in surrender. He turned to see the scene coming in and dropped a dish in the floor where it shattered at his feet. "Holy- what? Stiles!" 

"Call Deaton, someone," Isaac said with a sniff. 

The carefully placed Stiles on the couch just as Jackson and Lydia burst through the front door. 

"What's going on?" Jackson asked. 

"Stiles!?" Lydia yelled dropping to her knees by the couch.  

"Allison and Danny are on the way," Scott said slipping his phone into his pocket. 

"Deaton is coming too," Boyd informed them. 

"What happened to my son?" the sheriff asked, clearly distraught. 

"We're not really sure," Scott said. "Derek, Isaac and I found him like this after we heard him howl. Derek followed a scent. Hopefully he'll be back soon." 

Deaton and Derek both showed up at the same time ten minutes later. Derek came in the back, Deaton came in the front. 

"Nothing," Derek sighed. "I followed it all the way to the highway and it just disappeared. He must've got into a car or something." 

"Who did it?" Isaac asked a little too roughly but Derek knew it wasn't directed at him. 

"An alpha, that's all I know," Derek said. "I have no clue why someone would do this. Any idea what's wrong with him?" 

"He seems to have taken a blow to the head. I've applied some herbal remedies to the wounds, they ought to heal well enough. Also, these claw marks on the back of his neck indicate possible memory sabotage. More than likely, they tried to remove some. If I had to guess, the attacker realised he made an error then tried to make Stiles forget the attack," Deaton said. 

"What about memories?" the sheriff asked. 

"Werewolves have the ability to use their claws in order to share memories. They can also remove them. Some can even create fake memories and implant them depending on how talented they are," Deaton replied. "Alphas are the best at it usually. All born wolves can do it as well. Bitten wolves are rather mediocre but its possible with some learning." 

"What do we do now?" Scott asked Deaton. 

"Leave him be. He's taken a lot of damage. Had he not been as injured as he is, I would suggest waking him up. For now, just let him rest. If the wounds are healed and he still hasn't woken up, you'll need to wake him yourselves." 

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked. 

"As bizarre as it sounds, using a pair of jumper cables connected to a car will work just fine. I should get going, I have an emergency surgury on a pug to do in thirty minutes. Let me know how he is after waking," Deaton said as he packed his bag. 

Deaton left just as Allison and Danny came in. After a lengthy explanation, everyone dispersed to attempt to do something. No one left the house, feeling the need to be close to Stiles. Jackson and Danny booted up the Xbox. The girls went into the kitchen. Scott, Isaac, and Derek stayed where they were and watched Stiles. The sheriff did the same after making his sandwich he was trying to fix when they came in. 

Hours later, they all noticed the claw marks on Stiles had healed. Well, all except a particularly deep one on his stomach. He still hadn't woken though. Everyone was anxious and Isaac was all but read to hook the jumper cables up to his nipples and jolt him awake. Derek told them to be patient.  

The sun was setting as Stiles' eyes blinked open and he groaned. He tried to sit up, but a lot of hands were on him keeping him down. 

"What happened?" he rasped, clearly dehydrated. 

"You were attacked by an alpha in the woods," Isaac said softly. "You were pretty fucked up too." 

"Really?" he asked. "I've really go to pee, so if someone could help me up, I would love you forever." 

Isaac pulled him to his feet and allowed Scott to help him up the stairs to the bathroom. He was feeling a little dizzy.  

Stiles peed and took a look in the mirror. The gigantic gash on his stomach freaked him out, causing his heart rate to skyrocket. He witnessed himself starting to wolf out in the mirror and shouted in surprise before stumbling back and falling into a shelf.  

"Stiles!" Scott shouted from the hall. He kicked the door in to find Stiles wolfed out and sitting in a pile of broken wood and towels. "Shit. Calm down, bro. Its okay. I've got you." 

He led a slightly shaky Stiles back down to the couch in the living room. Everyone was waiting for them. 

"Son, are you okay?" his dad asked gently. 

"S-someone bit me," Stiles said. "I just freaking wolfed out." 

"Could this be any worse?" Derek mumbled. He was hoping for maybe a few days missing, worst case senario a month possibly. Not a year.

"What's Danny doing here?"

"He's part of the pack," Jackson said. "Has been for about a year or so." 

"Stiles," Derek said calmly. "What's the last thing you remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, you asking Scott to come meet you and I came and you were pissed," Stiles told Derek. "You told us about the alpha pack. Did they attack me?" 

"Nah," Erica laughed. "You became buddies with them after your dad killed Mr. Harris." 

"Dad what?" Stiles yelped. 

"He was trying to kill you or at least harm you," his dad said. "I did what I had to do." 

"Sheriff," Derek spoke up, "I think it would be best if I Stiles stayed at my place until we figure this out. He'll probably be out of control and it'll be safer." 

"Excellent idea," he replied. "What about school as well." 

"Someone in the pack is in all of his classes, we can deal with it," Scott said.  

"I have to go get ready to head to the station," Stiles' dad said. "You're in good hands son, I hope you guys figure this out." 

Everyone gathered anything that they had on them when they showed up and headed for the door. 

"I'll just get some clothes and my keys," Stiles said as he started walking toward the stairs. 

"Oh no you don't. Danny's got the keys to your jeep. He'll drive it. You've got clothes at Derek's and you're riding with me and Derek," Isaac said. 

Before he could protest, Isaac and Scott started shoving him out of the house and toward the Camaro. As everyone climbed into the vehicle they were riding in, Derek started up the Camaro and sped off down the road. 

Stiles watched in curiosity as Derek turned off of the main road and headed toward the Hale house. When it came into sight, his jaw dropped. 

"No way! You rebuilt? Its amazing!" 

"You and the rest of the pack surprised me with the plan," Derek answered. "If it hadn't been for that, I would've eventually gotten an apartment or something." 

He couldn't help but look around as they entered the house. The others pulled up outside.  

"Come on, I'll show you where your clothes are," Isaac said, leading Stiles up the stairs. 

He led Stiles to their room and pushed the door open.  

"This is my room?" Stiles asked. "I like it." 

" _Our_ room," Isaac corrected him. 

"Ah. I'd ask why I don't share with Scott, but I guess that's obvious." He dug around in the drawers Isaac indicated. "Isaac, at least tell me one thing." 

"What?" 

"Am I still a lame virgin?" 

"Of all things to ask, that's what you want to know?" Stiles glared at him. "Alright. No, you're not. You haven't been since about January." 

"Sucks that I can't remember. I know it wasn't with Lydia. Who was it with? Please say it was with D-. Nevermind!" 

"Me," Isaac mumbled.  

"And why is there only one bed in here?" Stiles asked. "Hang on. Did you say I had sex with you?" 

"Lots of times." 

"There's nothing wrong with you, man, but why you? We didn't even like each other that much. We were barely friends. It wasn't hate sex was it?" 

"Nah. We just kind of started liking each other. You were infected with some wolfsbane and I had to have sex with you to stop the insanity and we started going out." 

Stiles stayed silent for an unnerving amount of time and Isaac started to have an internal freak out. 

"Whoa, dude. Calm down, sounds like you're about to have a heart attack. I'm just thinking. It sounds kind of weird and I really wish I could remember it." Isaac still looked anxious so Stiles smiled seductively. "Since I can't remember, you'll just have to show me." 

Isaac's eyes widened. "I, um, okay," Isaac said. "Not now though. Tonight." 

"Perfect. I'm gonna go take a shower," Stiles said. "I want to be clean for tonight. I mean, how many people get to lose their virginity twice?" 

"No one," Isaac snorted. 

Isaac braved it and gave Stiles a quick kiss. Stiles was shocked, but he still smiled. Isaac pointed him to the bathroom before heading downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table which doubled as a conference table for pack meetings. Derek was the only one missing. 

"Derek's in the library," Lydia said before Isaac could ask.  

They all sat listening to the noise of Stiles taking a shower upstairs. He was singing, which all of the werewolves could hear. Suddenly he stopped. 

" _Oh shit. I'm in a house full of werewolves. They can hear me_ ," he mumbled to himself. " _Fuck, they heard that too_." 

All of the wolves burst out laughing and Jackson told the humans what was so funny. 

"You know, bro, you can hear us too, remember," Scott said. 

" _Holy crap that's weird. Its like you're in the shower with me. Eww_." There was a soft thump. " _Ah, fuck. You made me drop the soap. Any prison references and I'll kick your ass, I don't care who you are_." 

Derek walked in rolling his eyes.  

"I was looking for a book. Once Stiles finishes his shower, one of you will be designated to help him relearn his control. Depends on who he choses. First thing in the morning, Stiles will have them teach him some things. The rest of you will go back to the place where Stiles was attacked and pick up the scent and just split up in groups and see if you can pick it up anywhere around town. Lydia and Danny, I'll need your help." 

"Doing what?" Danny asked curiously. 

"Research. I'm going to try to find a way to get Stiles his memory back. There's a shit ton of books in that library that we've collected. We're going to see if we can find anything there." 

"Don't forget Peter's old records," Allison said. "Could be something there too." 

The shower stopped running upstairs and they sat and waited for Stiles to come down. Finally he came down and the smell of soap hit them. 

"Hey! You used my special shampoo!" Jackson complained. "You could've at least asked." 

"Jackson, are you sure you're the straight one?" Danny asked, amused. " _I_ don't even have special shampoo." 

There were several snorts of laughter.  

"He has dandruff," Lydia said. 

"I do not!" Jackson yelled. 

"Moving on," Derek butted in. He told Stiles to pick someone to help him relearn his control. 

"Sorry, Scott, but I gotta go with Isaac. He is supposed to be my boyfriend after all, I should spend sometime with him." 

"Its fine," Scott said with a smile. 

"Jackson and Scott can go together. Erica and Boyd can go together as well," Derek ordered. "Allison, could you go talk with your dad and see if he knows anything. If we don't find something, I'll talk to Deaton tomorrow and see if he knows anything. What do you all want for dinner?" 

"Tacos!" Erica shouted first. 

"Tacos it is." 

"Derek cooks?" Stiles asked incredulously. 

"Not as good as you, bro, but yeah," Scott told him.

* * *

Everyone broke off their separate ways the next morning. Allison headed home to see her dad. Isaac and Stiles went down to the basement. Derek took Lydia and Danny into their home library. The other wolves headed out to trace the scent.   

Derek, Lydia and Danny poured through every book about werewolves. There were a shit ton of them too. Obviously they didn't read everything, just skimmed for certain key words. Allison returned an hour into the search with nothing. Her dad had no clue at all.   

The alpha eventually unleashed his anger at not finding anything. He flipped the table, which was covered in books. Allison, Danny and Lydia all bolted from the room to avoid being hit accidentally.  

"Who is going to clean that us?" Lydia asked sternly from the door way.  

"I'll get it later," Derek mumbled. "I'll be back. Why don't you work on fixing sandwiches for Isaac and Stiles. I've been hearing them working hard downstairs."  

"Because they're girls and I'm gay?" Danny asked with a mock frown. Derek narrowed his eyes. "Geez, just trying to lighten it up with some  humour . My regular human nose can practically smell the disappointment in here."  

"Go fix food," Derek barked causing them all to flinch.   

Allison and Danny ran to the kitchen. Lydia lingered long enough to glare at Derek, but she too went after them. He felt bad lashing out like that, but he was frustrated. He'd  apologise  later.  

Derek climbed into the car and sped down the driveway. Five minutes later, he was pulling up at Deaton's clinic. The 'closed sign' was on the door, but the veterinarian was there. Derek briefly entertained the idea that he probably lived in the clinic. It was too absurd, so he just snorted to himself and climbed out of the car.  

The front door was locked, so he made his way around the back. Deaton was in the back room when he entered.  

"Derek," he nodded. "How's Stiles? Were any memories gone?"  

Derek nodded solemnly. "He freaked out, shifted, then freaked out even more. He didn't  t remember ever being a werewolf. The last thing he remembered was me informing him and Scott about the alpha pack."  

Deaton's eyes were ready to pop out. "Is- seriously? That is an extensive amount of memory loss. I was only anticipating a few hours or at least a few days at the most."  

"My worst fear was at least a month. Not an entire year."  

Deaton remained silent for a few minutes. Derek was beginning to be weirded out. "You're here to see if I know of a way to restore his memory, correct?"  

"Obviously," Derek said hoping it didn't sound rude.  

"I have good news and bad news on that subject. Which do you want first?"  

"Good. I've had enough bad things already."  

"I have a book that might have something in it. Bad news? If you find anything, I'm not certain it will work."  

"As long as it will not put my pack in danger, I'm willing to try." Deaton left the room quickly and returned with an old book. He held it out and Derek took it and opened it. "Its not English."  

"Indeed," Deaton said, amused. "Its Archaic Latin. I believe Miss Martin knows how to read it?"  

"She does."  

"I have one word of advice, do not tell Stiles too soon. You might get his hopes up  and if it doesn't work, it'll be disappointing."  

Derek couldn't argue that. Deaton made a pretty good point. He thanked the vet and headed out. He shot a text to Lydia asking her to meet him in a grocery store parking lot not too far from the house.  

"I lied and said I wanted some avacadoes," she said as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the Camaro. "So before I go back, I need to run into the store for them."  

"Deaton gave me this. You're the only one that can read it," Derek told her as he handed her the book. "See if you can find anything. If you do, we'll fill the pack in tomorrow. Don't say anything to Stiles because it'll get his hopes up."  

"Deaton told you not to say anything to him, didn't he?" Derek nodded. "Okay. Give me a minute."  

Lydia opened the book and flipped through the chapters. She marked the ones that seemed helpful before going back and skimming the chapters. She found something in the first chapter she marked.   

"What is it?" he asked when she breathed a 'yes.'  

"A ritual. Okay, to give you a quick run down, it involves a wolfsbane potion, the full moon, the whole pack, and mountain ash."  

"Does it include the instructions for the wolfsbane potion?"  

"Of course. Got a piece of paper and a pen? I'll write it down." She jotted down the instructions and  turned back to Derek. "Why are you so determined to fix this for Stiles? I realise we all want to, but you're making the most effort."  

"He's my beta, more importantly my second, I'm the alpha, I have to take care of my pack."  

"Are you sure that's all of it?"  

Derek hesitated but didn't agree. "I'm the alpha," he said with a glare.  

"You know, that's not really an argument. Deny it all you want, you like Stiles."  

Lydia climbed out of the car without another word. She headed toward the store as Derek sped out of the parking lot. He went right back to Deaton's.  

"Back so quickly?" Deaton asked.  

"Can you make this before the full moon?" He thrust the piece of paper into Deaton's face.  

Deaton read it and said, "certainly. You are aware what this is, right?"  

"No. Lydia translated the instructions for this ritual she found in the book and this was part of it."  

"She found that and translated it that quickly?"  

"Lydia Martin is a genius," Derek said with a nod. "Sometimes, her intelligence is unnerving. So what is it?"  

"This wolfsbane potion, when consumed, puts the drinker to sleep. When taken on the full moon, the drinker's human side will be dormant allowing the wolf full reign. If Stiles drinks this, he will be completely out of control."  

"Probably why mountain ash was mentioned as well," Derek muttered.   

"Indeed. I can do this and be sure to pick it up anytime before the full moon. Which is Thursday."  

Derek ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "That means Stiles will have to go to school for four days without really knowing what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will all be going by pretty quick because its all straight forward and dragging it on will bore you. 
> 
> This fic will have three major things going on. The part with Stiles losing his memory, another thing that will shock you, and then something with the girls being evil near the end. That's all I'll say for now. :)
> 
> The part here with Stiles losing his memory is for Derek to show his feelings, Stiles will show his feelings in the next bit and then they'll be out in the open due to the girls :)

 "Stiles still has some of his original self-control," Isaac informed the pack as they sat down to dinner that night before some of them had to go home because of school the next day. 

"I'm just glad he isn't like before and trying to beat me to death every five minutes," Jackson said smugly. 

"I can try," Stiles grinned. "Want me to?" 

"No!" everyone said at once. 

"I was kidding, guys, relax." 

"Anyway, we didn't find much," Scott said. "Jackson and I rode all over town and that scent is no where." 

"Boyd and I found it. Derek, you said that the scent led to the highway and disappeared, right?" Erica said. 

"Yeah," Derek replied. 

"There's a cheap motel about five miles outside of town. The scent is really strong there, so we think he crashed there for a night or two. He's gone now, and there is no trail," Boyd added. 

"We'll probably never find him," Derek sighed. "Especially since he's gone with no trail. If he ever came back, we'd have a chance." 

Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Danny, and Allison all headed home for the night after dinner. Allison had to leave because she and her dad had an agreement. Allison only stayed weekends with the pack and he wouldn't bitch about her being part of it. The other's parents just had a thing about having them home on school nights. Scott stayed for two reasons. His mom was working and because of Stiles and he felt like he should stay close for his best friend.  

* * *

Scott and Isaac worked figured out a plan for the next day. Stiles would just be passed off to other pack members between classes. It was much better following pack mates around than staring at a sheet of paper with room numbers on it. It would draw too much attention. It would take a lot of explaining as to why Stiles didn't know where he was going.

The next morning, Scott drove them to school in the jeep. Stiles protested, but Scott and Isaac both glared at him and he gave up. Isaac quickly told him that he lets pack members drive it occasionally when there's a real need. 

"Ready for physics, Stiles?" Lydia asked brightly when they arrived at school. 

"Physics? It feels like I was just in chemistry!"  

"Because you kinda were," Danny said clapping him on the back.  

"And luckily for you, I stopped by your house this morning and got this," Allison said holding out a piece of paper. "It was Lydia's idea. A note from your dad saying you have a throat condition and can't talk today. So as long as teachers don't see you talking, you don't have to answer questions. It would be awkward and embarrassing if they asked you something and you had no idea what was going on. There are no tests this week, only two quizzes on other days, and someone can whisper the answers to you across the room." 

"You guys are the best," Stiles said with a huge grin. 

Lydia, Allison and Danny led Stiles to physics and it went by smoothly. The teacher wasn't even there so they had a substitute. After that class, Stiles was passed off to Isaac and Scott who led him to English. He had to use his note there though. 

"Mr. Stilinski, I assume you did the reading. Could you summarise it?" 

"He's got a killer sore throat, Mrs. Johnson," Scott said. 

"Is that so?" She was nice sometimes, but occasionally, she turned into a total bitch. "Is this just a way to not let me find out you didn't do the reading, Stiles?" He shook his head and held out the note. She read it and said, "huh. I bet its just killing you not to talk, isn't it?" 

Stiles knew she was joking so he just huffed a laugh.  

After English, Stiles was passed off to Jackson, who led him to history. Erica and Boyd met them half way and they took their seats. After that class was lunch then study hall. Sadly, there was a surprise pop quiz in calculus that afternoon. Lydia was forced to whisper answers to him. 

Derek met them in the school parking lot after school. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked curiously.  

"I ran into Stiles' dad today, he wanted me to bring him by the station so they could talk for a while. The rest of you can head to the house, I'll run Stiles by the station." 

Stiles climbed into the car with Derek and asked, "I'm not in trouble am I?" 

"You're you, Stiles, you're always in trouble. But no, not this time. Your dad just wants to spend time with you. He didn't get to all weekend because you were attack then we took you with us." 

"Good thing he knows about werewolves now. This would be really hard to hide from him." Derek nodded in agreement. "How did he find out, anyway?" 

"Ask him. Its kind of an interesting story," Derek replied. 

* * *

 

"Alright, Lydia is going to explain the plan to hopefully get Stiles his memory back," Derek said. 

"You found a way?" Isaac asked happily. 

"Possibly. Here's the thing. Don't tell Stiles, okay? None of you. I don't want him to get his hopes up. Lydia, explain the plan." 

"Okay," Lydia said sounding official and straightening up in her seat. "Deaton is making a potion for us. On the night of the full moon, we have to slip it to Stiles. He'll be put to sleep, but when the moon rises, he'll be all wolf. The alpha, Derek, has to be enclosed with him in a circle of mountain ash. The rest of the pack has to be enclosed in separate circles of the ash. When the moon reaches its peak in the sky, Derek will have to dig his claws into Stiles and it will draw memories from Derek and the other wolves in order to restore his memory." 

"But we'll only be sharing what we remember, right?" Scott asked. 

"Yes. See, that's the thing. You can't actually remove a memory. They're just buried deep down in Stiles' mind. When all the memories are drawn from you guys, his brain should be able to piece the rest together as it surfaces." 

"That's rather fascinating," Allison said. "So this will work?" 

"There's a possibility it won't," Derek said with a frown. "But we're hoping it will. Remember, don't say anything to Stiles." 


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed as normal as possible. Any other quizzes were dealt with the same way. Someone would whisper the answers to Stiles. As far as anyone else knew, he had a bad throat issue. 

Derek swung by the clinic while everyone was in school on Thursday and picked up the potion Deaton made. The trick would be getting Stiles to drink it. 

After a mediocre chicken casserole for dinner, everyone sat around the tv before the moon came up. Lydia asked if anyone wanted something to drink, only a few of them did. She fixed Stiles some 'tea' and handed it to him. The pack watched as he took sip after sip. 

"Man, I feel so tired all of a sudden," Stiles mumbled with a yawn. "I might have to go to bed early tonight." Then he collasped sideways on the couch.

"Now what?" Danny asked.  

"Danny, go get the mountain ash out of the trunk of my car. Lydia, Allison, make sure you have some weapons. I don't feel comfortable being trapped without protection," Derek ordered. He peeled of Stiles' shirt just in case they had issues and lifted Stiles to toss him over his shoulder and carried him out of the house. 

Everyone made their way out into the backyard and began setting up for the ritual thing.  

"You should probably hurry," Boyd said. "We don't know how long it could take and the moon rise could coincide with what we're doing." 

Derek stood in place while Stiles was laying at his feet. Lydia slowly created a circle around them. Derek tested it by trying to cross and it was perfect. The rest of the pack took their places and Lydia made circles around each one individually. 

"Everyone locked in alright?" she asked. When everyone nodded, she said, "good," and made her way over to Allison and Danny. 

"Now we wait," Jackson complained. "This is going to be boring!" 

"Go to sleep then," Scott snapped. 

"I doubt anyone will be doing much sleeping if Stiles is as out of control as the book led us to believe," Derek said over top of their bickering. 

There was silence for a few minutes, just the sound of a light breeze and everyone's breathing filled the yard. 

"So, when do we start the satanic chanting?" Erica asked with a big smile. Everyone gave her a look that said 'the fuck?' and she replied, "what? Its what Stiles would say and its not like he can actually say it right now." 

When the moon finally appeared over the horizon, Stiles' eyes snapped open. They were blazing yellow as he slowly sat up as though in a trance. When he started turning that's when Scott spoke up. 

"Uh, will he turn differently?" 

"I guess we'll find out," Isaac replied.  

Putting his human side under didn't cause Stiles to turn into an actual wolf. Most of the pack actually was expecting that. He ended up looking slightly hairier than usual and he seemed to lose the ability to walk on his legs, so he had to resort to hands and feet. Okay, maybe the 'extra hairy' bit was everyone's imagination because of their expectations. Scott was secretly assuming and hoping Stiles would turn into an actual wolf because it would be cool. 

"Oh, I'm so getting this on camera!" Lydia muttered evilly. She whipped out her phone and turned on the camera.  

Stiles made his way around the inside of the circle of mountain ash. He stopped in front of each werewolf and sniffed. He gave a fangy grin when he locked eyes with Scott. His gaze definitely lingered on Isaac with a slight whine. Erica and Boyd, he just looked at. When he stopped in front of Jackson, he scoffed. An honest, wolfy, scoff.  

"Did he just snort at me?" Jackson asked in disbelief. 

"No, Jackson, he scoffed at you. It looks like it wasn't just Stiles that didn't like you, but the werewolf inside didn't either," Allison said. 

Danny approached the circle and it set Stiles off. He growled and snapped his teeth at Danny and tried his best to cross the line. 

Derek growled. "No. He's pack." Stiles immediately stopped and turned to Derek. Slowly, he approached Derek with his head bent low and rubbed himself against Derek's leg. He plopped onto the ground and didn't really move anymore. 

"Well, this is boring," Erica said. "I was hoping he'd do something a little more interesting than this." 

"I could get Danny to break the line and order Stiles to attack you," Derek threatened. 

"No thank you!"  

They all sat in a very boring silence for what seemed like forever. Jackson and Erica had fallen asleep and Boyd was sprawled on the grass, he was awake though. Scott, Isaac and Derek remained alert though. 

"I think you should go ahead and do it," Lydia told Derek. The moon had just reached its apex in the sky. 

"Wake up!" Derek barked. Jackson and Erica jerked away. Boyd sat up slowly. "It might not work if you're asleep." 

Stiles was curled up on the ground next to where Derek was sitting. Derek let his claws puncture the skin on the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles jerked and whimpered in pain. 

"Okay, now just relax and want Stiles to remember," Lydia added. "If you don't want it to happen, it won't." 

All of the werewolves felt a strange sensation for a short period of time. It quickly passed. Derek let go of Stiles' neck. 

"That all?" Derek asked Lydia. 

"Should be," she replied. "I guess, if it worked, it'll all come back to him in the morning." 

"Break the circles. We should head on inside so you all can get sleep for school tomorrow." 

"What about Stiles?" Scott asked.  

"Um, I think he'll be fine if he stays in my room," Derek told them. "He was pretty calm the entire time in the circle." 

Isaac frowned at the thought of not having Stiles that night, but Derek made a good point.  

Erica and Jackson shuffled toward the house half-asleep. Everyone else followed yawning. Derek led Stiles up to his room and let him curl up on the bed. He then did something he's never done and never planned to admit to doing. He licked the wounds on the back of Stiles' neck. When an alpha injures betas, it takes longer to heal because it is meant to be a punishment. Only an alpha's saliva can speed up the healing. 

* * *

 Stiles woke up in the morning with a massive headache. He blinked awake and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Until he sniffed at least.  

_Ah, shit, I'm in Derek's room. How'd that happen?_  he thought. Not that he was actually complaining. But it still didn't explain why he was there. He stood up and realised he was without a shirt. 

Derek wasn't present. Stiles slipped out of the room and down the hall to his and Isaac's room to grab his clothes and take a quick shower. After drying off, he debated on taking a whole bottle of aspirin, but he doubted it would work.  

He made his way down the stairs, only tripping once. His head was spinning and it was weird because he hadn't had a headache since Derek bit him. 

The entire pack was sitting at the table, with the exception of Derek who was cooking bacon. Stiles made his way over to the coffee maker and poured a cup. He added the sugar and cream and turned as he took his first sip. Everyone at the table was staring at him. Even Derek, standing two feet away, was staring at him. 

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked running his hand over his face. "Did I forget to put on pants?" He looked down, he had pants on. "Why are you all staring at me!?" 

"Uh, you don't remember?" Scott asked hesitantly. 

"Scott, I'm lucky I can remember any of our names right now. My head is killing me. Oh fuck, I forgot to write that stupid English paper!" 

Everyone gasped excitedly. Suddenly the life was being squeezed out of Stiles. He realised it was Derek. 

"Whoa, what the hell? Is Derek hugging me? Who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?" 

Derek straightened up and returned to the bacon. He cleared his throat and said, "um, yeah. Glad it worked." 

"Glad what worked? Why is everyone acting like I was dead?" 

"His brain is probably still adjusting to the influx of memories," Lydia commented. "He'll probably be back to normal completely in a few hours." 

"Still doesn't explain what happened!" Stiles exploded as he walked over to the table. 

"Stiles," Isaac said quietly. "You were attacked by an alpha and lost the last year or so worth of memories. You didn't even remember being a werewolf and you freaked when you wolfed out." 

"Shit, seriously? I kind of remember going for a run, but then its all a little blurry." 

"Derek was determined to put it right," Lydia said happily winking at Derek who growled. "He was pretty upset by the whole thing. He's the one that found the ritual to bring back your memories." 

"Aww, Derek, I never knew you cared," Stiles teased. 

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm the alpha. Its my job to look after all of you," Derek replied gruffly as he slammed a plate of bacon down on the table. He pointedly ignored the look Lydia gave him. "Just eat your breakfast and go to school. I'll tell your dad the good news for you." 

* * *

After school, while the guys were at lacrosse practise, the girls went off together to do something they really didn't do often. Gossip. At least not about the pack. 

"So, did anyone notice how out of character Derek was this morning?" Erica began.  

"He freaking hugged Stiles!" Allison exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it." 

"That's because he's got a huge crush on Stiles," Lydia said matter-of-factly. 

"Seriously?" the other two asked. 

"I caught him in a lie a few days ago. He attempted to deny it, but I saw right through him." 

"We'll need to keep an eye on those two," Erica said. 

"But what about poor Isaac. If Stiles reciprocates Derek's feelings, he'll break Isaac's heart," Allison said sadly.  

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Lydia told them. "Just keep an eye on them, won’t we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The idea for the alpha's saliva speeding up the healing process is because I _might_ do something with it later. Also, I wanted to show Derek caring for Stiles in a way he doesn't with the others.. I mean, you don't see him going around licking their wounds.
> 
> -Sorry that it seemed rushed, but I'm only going for what _needs_ to happen for the story. I'm not boring you with extra details. Like I said before, this fic is only to have their feelings come to light. The next one in the series will be them working on their issues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a return appearance of the OC I made, the ex-werewolf hunter, Deputy Bryan. :) If anyone has a decent surname for him, please share! I'm rubbish at that sort of thing xD

It was a Saturday and Stiles went to the sheriff's station to eat lunch with his dad. Partially to make sure his dad was eating well, but also to spend time with him. They hadn't spent much time together lately because his dad was always busy and they seemed to miss one another at home. His dad felt extremely guilty about it.

"So what's the pack up to?" his dad asked casually. 

"Eh, not really sure. I think Erica wanted cookies, so most of them are probably destroying the kitchen. Isaac said something about wanting to watch a movie too, they're probably doing that too." 

"Chillin' right?"  

Stiles looked at his dad in horror. "Dad, never say that again! Or at least never say that were someone could hear you. God, that's embarrassing." 

"Fine. You win!"  

A knock on the door made them jump. Bryan came in. 

"Sheriff, Stiles," he nodded. "Um I thought you should know I spotted a couple of SUVs at a service station on the edge of town about thirty minutes ago. They're pretty similar to the ones that the hunters normally drive." 

"Get the plates?" the sheriff asked. 

"Yeah," Bryan replied. He placed a piece of paper on the desk . "I'm not completely certain, but if they stick around, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them." 

"Well, duh!" Stiles shouted. Both adults gave him a shocked look. "Sorry. I don't want to take any chances." He jumped to his feet. "I think I should head back and warn the pack." 

"Good idea. My lunch break is just about over anyway," his dad said as he stood up and stretched. "Call me if you have any troubles, Stiles." 

"Will do, dad. See ya later." 

He drove toward Derek's carefully watching his surroundings. Odds are the they weren't hunters and Bryan made a mistake. It didn't stop him from feeling nervous. It would be their luck though. They had a nice long month a peace, of course it wouldn't last. 

Stiles turned onto the driveway and started the long trek through the woods when he came across one of the SUVs parked in the grass off to the side of the gravel road. He drove a little farther and pulled off too. At this point, he could usually hear a bit of noise from the house when the whole pack was there. He heard nothing. Maybe they were being unusually quiet. Hopefully.

He grabbed his phone and called Derek. There was no answer. He called Isaac. No answer. Scott. No answer. His stomach felt like someone had grabbed it from the inside and twisted it and he was about to vomit. He called his dad. 

"Dad! One of those SUV's Bryan mentioned is sitting halfway along the driveway between the house and the road." 

"I'm on my way!" his dad said urgently and he heard his dad pick up his radio and call for Bryan.  

"Call Chris Argent too. If anything is happening, he'll talk sense into them." 

Stiles climbed out of the jeep and started walking briskly up the rest of the driveway. 

"Alright. Stay in the jeep and don't go to the house, Stiles." 

"Too late dad. If someone is happening, they could be dead by time you come. I'll just pretend to be human and stall them." 

"Fine, just be careful. Do you see the second one?" 

"No sign of it. Just hurry."

He slipped into the trees and stopped at the edge of the yard. He heard absolutely nothing from inside the house. The basement was insulated a bit just in case something happened and they needed a place to talk without enemy werewolf ears listening in. After noticing no one, he jogged across the yard and up onto the porch. 

The front window was smashed. He opened the door and tiptoed inside. Glass was all over the living room carpet and a few chairs were over turned in the dining room. 

"Play it human," he mumbled to himself. He hit up the cupboard under the stairs which held weapons for the humans and not Harry Potter. 

Grabbing a crossbow and loading it with an arrow, he slipped around the corner and to the basement door where he pressed his ear against it. He heard a woman talking so he eased the door open and walked down the stairs slowly. Making sure the skip the second to last stair, which squeaked (seriously, it’s a new house, the stairs shouldn't squeak!) and stopped outside of the room that was reinforced for full moons. Yes, everyone had enough control, but Derek thought of everything. 

' _You never know if one of us will be attacked and lose control. There are types of wolfsbane that can cause that sort of thing,_ ' he had explained. 

Stiles focused on what was happening behind the metal door. It was ajar, but he was standing behind it.

"-hadn't burned them alive."  

Stiles heard Derek snarl and the woman continued to talk as he stepped around the corner to see Derek, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd all chained to the wall. Allison, Danny, and Lydia were tied up to the metal attachments on the wall. A woman stood in the centre of the room taunting Derek. Stiles' jaw dropped.

It was Kate fucking Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* What the fuck is Kate Argent doing there??? She's dead! You'll find out soon enough!
> 
> Sorry this one is so short, I'll post the next one either tonight or tomorrow morning :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kate Argent returns. Just read, its explained, of course, because its her, you won't get the best explanation ever.

 

While Stiles was at the station having lunch with his dad, the pack just relaxed. Erica, Isaac, and Allison worked on making cookies and destroying the kitchen just as Stiles had predicted. Scott was forbidden from helping but he sat at the counter watching. Boyd and Danny were sitting at the table working on some homework. Lydia was curled up in a chair in the living room reading. Derek and Jackson were watching ESPN. 

A twig snapping outside caused Derek to jump to his feet and head from the front door. 

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked, looking up from her book. 

"I heard something," Derek replied. 

Something smashed through the front window and exploded in a cloud of gas. The werewolves started choking up first, then the Jackson collapsed. The others followed seconds later. The humans were getting choked up too. That's when a second object flew through the window and the humans collapsed too. Allison was halfway to the weapon cabinet under the stairs when she passed out. 

Everyone slowly came to and realised they were in the basement. And chained up. Or at least the werewolves were. The humans were tied up.  

"Its like déjà vu," a woman's voice said from the door way. It was followed by a chuckle that sent shivers down Derek's  _and_ Allison's spines. 

Kate Argent stood there smiling sweetly at the group. 

" _Kate_?" Allison almost shrieked. It wasn't in excitement though. It was terror. 

"Aww, Allison, honey, did you miss your favourite aunt?" The psychotic woman was wearing a shit eating grin. 

"Yes, until I realised what you did," Allison spat. "If only I realised how crazy you were sooner." 

Kate chose to ignored what Allison said and she walked around the room instead. "Fantastic job, Derek, sweetie," she said sickly sweet. "Your new pack is spectacular. Your family would be proud of you, that is if I hadn't burned them alive." He snarled at her, eyes flashing red. "Ah, there it is. I killed your family, your uncle finished off your sister, and you finished off your uncle. How does it feel to have helped me in my efforts from the beginning." 

Derek just snarled and didn't respond to her taunts.  

"Aw, come on Der Bear, no response? You really have gotten sour. Fortunately, you've reached the end of your short, yet miserable life." She turned to the others. "Actually, quite a few of you have lived miserable lives more than likely. Don't worry, it'll be over soon. There's someone missing though." She looked around the room looking thoughtful. 

That's when Derek and the others sensed Stiles at the door just as he had stepped around it. The crossbow was aiming right at Kate. 

"Step away from the big bad alpha," he said threateningly. The order in his voice made all of the betas flinch. 

Kate spun around. "Oh look if it isn't the loud mouth human! That's who I forgot!" she laughed. "Nice of you to join us. I really don't know how I missed you." 

"Yeah, well, I was busy having lunch with my dad. You know,  _the sheriff_ , the one that knows about werewolves. So if I turn up dead, just letting you know, you're gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble."  

She approached him slowly looking kind of sad. "You're spunky. I like you kid. You remind me of Derek when-" 

"You shagged him and killed his family?" Stiles supplied. "Yeah, I put the pieces together, you psychotic bitch. Take another step and this arrow goes in your face." 

She took another step and Stiles hesitated. She smirked. After another step, he took a shot. And he missed. The arrow struck the concrete wall inches from Jackson's head. 

"Stiles!" he yelped. 

"Oops, shit, sorry Jackson. That wasn't supposed to happen." 

While he was apologising, Kate struck him across the face with her fist. Of course it didn't knock him out or really make him stagger. He just did it to make her think she won. He fell sideways against the wall and pretended to be out. 

"STILES!" Scott yelled. He was having a moment and didn't realise what Stiles was doing. 

"Scott," Isaac hissed. "Shut the hell up!" 

Stiles 'came to' a few minutes later, tied up just like the humans. "Oh fuck, you got me, What now? Going to give us your evil plan like every great villain in history?" 

"So to speak," she smiled. "There's nothing you can do to get out of here and by the time help arrives, you will be gone." She walked back to the centre of the room. "I'm sure you're wondering how I'm here. We'll, I've got to say, its an interesting tale. My father, before you killed him, Derek, began messing with necromancy. He bought me back to life, I'm not entirely certain how, but he did. He knew he might die so he passed off all the information he had on you and your pack, Derek, to me." 

"I'm the one that killed Gerard," Allison spoke up bravely. 

"Of course you didn't honey, Derek did. He brainwashed you into killing your grandfather. Anyway-" 

"So why did it take you so long to come after us?" Stiles asked, slightly interested. 

"If you wouldn't interrupt, I'd get there," Kate snapped. "I was severely weak when I was summoned from the dead. Whatever my father did, it didn't work correctly. It took me over a year to get enough strength to complete my father's work. I have information on all of you." 

"I doubt that," Lydia scoffed. 

"Lydia Martin, complete genius and immune to the bite. Peter Hale bit you and you never turned. Then we have Danny Mahealani, sexy, yet unfortunately gay hacker. Then we have Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son, loud mouth extraordinaire, and useless human research monkey. Shall I keep going? Alright," she continued without an answer. 

"Isaac Lahey, orphan, your father was killed by the lizard monster that this delicious thing used to be," she nodded at Jackson. "Jackson Whittemore, I remember ogling you at the lacrosse game. Mmmhmm," she moaned creepily. "Vernon Boyd, you're a loner, or were. Erica Reyes, former epilepsy patient. Then we have precious Scott with the adorable brown eyes. Before I knew what you were, if Allison hadn't been with you, I would've taken you on first sight." Scott visibly gagged. 

"You're telling us what we already know, get to what you plan on doing," Stiles spat. 

"Well, as you know, I'm not above killing humans. There were humans in the Hale house when I set it on fire after all. But, because I'm such a nice person," everyone scoffed at the same time, "I'll give the humans the choice to give up their life with these monsters. So what do you say? Huh, Stiles?" 

"No. You want to kill my best friend, my boyfriend, and my pack, you'll have to kill me too, you crazy bitch." 

"So be it. What about you, Lydia, sweetie? You're smart and have a nice life ahead of you, will you take the option to walk away?" 

" _Fuck you_ ," Lydia snarled, slowly and clearly. For a human, it was very animalistic. She had clearly been around werewolves for too long. 

"How about you, Danny.? I bet I can turn you straight." 

"No thank you," Danny grimaced. "And if the girls I'm around on a daily basis don't turn me straight, your old cougar ass definitely isn't." 

"Well, how rude!" Kate gasped, pretending to be insulted. "Come on, Allison, honey. Come with me. I don't want to kill my own niece. I'll save you and teach you what these monsters are really like. Unfortunately your father never managed that." 

Allison was silent for a minute, but that was only to give Kate a sense of false hope. "They're my family, so screw off, Kate. You're sick and twisted and you're supposed to be  _dead_!" 

"Oh, baby girl, I really wish you hadn't said that." Kate turned and walked over toward Derek. "I guess I have time for some fun before my boys show up with the gasoline they went to get. I know Peter has returned from the dead, Derek. Tell me where he is, it'll make my job a whole lot easier." He ignored her. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

Stiles had just noticed that Derek was shirtless. It raised the interesting question of whether Kate ripped it off or if Derek had taken it off earlier in the day. She was reaching out of run her hand down Derek's stomach when Stiles interrupted. 

"Hey! I have a question," Stiles said.  

"What is it?" Kate said impatiently, turning around. 

"How did you manage to knock out six werewolves and three humans and bring them down here?" 

"A bomb full of wolfsbane and another with knockout gas for the humans," she said. Kate turned back to Derek and licked a stripe up his abs. "Well, maybe one last time," she muttered to herself. The crazy woman reached for Derek's belt buckle and the entire pack caused an uproar. 

Derek tried to shake her off while snarling, "get off you psychotic bitch." 

Most of the others yelped with cried of "eww!" "oh my God!" or "my eyes!" 

Kate stopped and turned to the others. "Oh, jealous, are we? I can fix that." She walked around stopping in front of everyone, mostly the werewolves. "You're all quite adorable, even the girls. It seems a shame to have to put you down. Hmm, who wants some attention? What about you, Jackson? You're insanely beautiful, but you know that don't you?" 

"Get away from me," Jackson barked. 

Kate didn't move. She got even closer. "You know what always gets me off?" she asked softly. "A little pain." She whipped a knife out of who knew where and slashed Jackson across the chest." 

"Jackson!" Lydia shrieked.  

"Perfection," Kate said, admiring her work. She stepped around the room again and stopped in front of Isaac. "Mmm. Look at that sexy jawline." The tip of her knife ran down said sexy jawline, blood welled up over the cut. Isaac grimaced in pain. 

"Get away from him," Stiles exploded. He willed himself not to break out of his act yet though. 

"Ah, this is your little boyfriend?" Kate sneered. "And then, of course, Scotty poo over here is your BFF." She walked over to Scott next and rammed the knife into his gut. 

"SCOTT!" Allison yelled.  

"That's enough pain, don't you think? I'm not that inhumane. I'll let you all burn in one piece. I just have one last thing to do." She returned to stand before Derek. "Being bought back from the dead seems to have made me perpetually horny. Only one way to take care of that, right, Derek?"

Stiles saw red and practically lost it when Kate started undoing Derek's belt. An uncontrollable rage overcame him and he snapped the ropes binding his hands to the wall behind his back. It was strangely reminiscent of the day his dad found out about werewolves and Stiles attacked Gerard. 

Shaking in anger, Stiles made his way across the room like a predator. The others were watching in shock at Stiles' complete one-eighty in such a quick moment. He walked up behind Kate and stopped her from shimmying Derek's pants down a little because she was a total creep that wanted to give a werewolf a blowjob in front of an audience.  

Stiles snarled, _"mine,"_  which caused Kate to turn around. 

She was face to face with a completely feral, wolfed out werewolf and said, "oh look, Derek, you've got yourself a bitch. This is unexpected, I still believed you to be human." 

Stiles made a grab for her, but she somehow slipped away. She was more of a snake than Jackson was when he was the kanima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this bit in order to drag it out a little more. It was a little too short, only like one chapter long. That wasn't doing it justice. But, yeah, Gerard found a way to bring his crazy daughter back and she's hell bent on finishing what she started years previously. I hope I did a good job of making her the creepy cougar that she is.
> 
> I have a fic idea that is similar to this, but its completely separate. I might write it :)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Stiles followed Kate around the room, trying numerous times to grab her. She got away each time. He finally managed to back her into a corner, but she attacked. There was something, Stiles never saw what, behind her in the corner. Kate grabbed it and slammed it against the side of his head with all her strength. 

The others were rattling chains and trying to get out to no avail. Stiles went down at Allison's feet. Kate slipped from the room while he was down. He climbed to his feet and slit the ropes around Allison's wrist. 

"Free the others," he ordered before running after the girl's crazy aunt. 

"STILES!" Derek bellowed in an attempt to get him to stop. If she had help, he was seriously out numbered and Derek was pretty worried. 

Stiles ignored him and barreled up the stairs following Kate's scent. He headed straight for the front door and ripped it open. Kate was digging in the back of an SUV while two men stood before her with guns pointing at him. One man was about to start pouring gasoline against the side of the house and another was walking away from the SUV with another can. 

One wrong move and they could lose the house. Stiles took his chance and headed for the man already pouring the gas. The two men with the guns started shooting. The bullets struck the front of the house and shattered a few windows.  

Stiles tackled the guy to the ground, sending the can of gas flying. The sound of two cars speeding up the driveway distracted Stiles long enough for the man to ram a knife in his kidney. Stiles hit the man hard enough to knock him out. 

Scott and Derek were out on the porch, dodging bullets when he turned back around. Scott managed to get to the other man with a gas can. Unfortunately for him, he somehow caused the can to burst, which covered him and the other dude in gasoline. He tossed the guy through the air where he landed, slumped against a tree. 

The sheriff's car appeared between the trees and the siren blared for several seconds. The two men who had been doing all of the shooting looked pretty terrified and took of running toward the trees. Derek and Scott chased them and dragged them back after knocking them out.  

"Stiles!" the sheriff shouted from beside his car. His gun was in hand. His deputy was climbing out of the passenger's side with a gun as well. 

"Alright," Kate said maliciously. "This is how its going to work. Daddy and the deputy are going to drop their guns or little Stiles will get a bullet in the head." She clicked the gun in her right hand, pointing directly at Stiles. "And if any wolves make a move, daddy, here, gets the same treatment." She clicked the gun in her left hand, which was pointing at the sheriff. 

By this point, Allison had managed to free the rest of the pack because they were all standing on the porch. All of them were slightly horrified at the situation. 

"What do you want?" Stiles said. "There's no way out of this and you can't kill  _all_ of us by yourself when we're spread out like this." 

"You're right," Kate said, "so I could just finish off the Hales, right Der?" 

Derek glared at her and refused to respond. Derek made no move to let her know she heard something. 

Chris Argent appeared from behind a tree, his jaw dropped. "Kate?" he asked incredulously. 

She turned slowly with a smile. "Chris." 

"How-?" 

"Dad found a way to bring me back and finish his business. Business  _you_ should've finished. You've allowed this pack to live for too long. You've allowed y _our daughter_  to be a part of it." 

"She's eighteen, she can make her own decisions. They have never hurt her nor have they hurt anyone else. I will follow the code until the day I die." 

"That day may be sooner than you think," Kate taunted. "How's Victoria? Oh, wait, she was bitten, wasn't she? And by Derek!" 

"It was an accident. Derek has been forgiven, there were other factors at play that night." He pulled a gun from behind his back. "Now, you are alone and completely out numbered, you might as well give it up." 

"I don't think so." Kate shifted her gun from the sheriff to Chris. "Now what was it you told me the night Peter Hale killed me? Oh, yes. Something like 'put the gun down before I put you down.'" 

Both siblings were basically holding one another at gun point, everything else forgotten. That's when two things happened at once. An arrow soared through the air, striking Kate in her lower back. Stiles jumped forward on top of Kate. 

"This is the  _last_ time you live, you psychotic bitch," he growled before beginning to rip into her. A gun went off and he felt searing pain in his leg, but he was too pissed to notice completely. When he was finished, he was covered in blood and Kate's body was completely mangled.  

Stiles felt slightly sick. He just killed her, he had never killed an actual person before. Even if she was dead. He felt the full pain of the slowly healing bullet wound in his leg.  

"Stiles," a voice said slowly from nearby. It was his dad. Stiles hugged his dad tightly. "Its fine son. Everything's done with now." 

"I, um, thank you, Stiles," Chris coughed out. "You might've just saved my life." 

"Sorry about your sister," Stiles mumbled. "Even if she was psychotic and dead." 

"That wasn't my sister," he replied. "She hasn't been my sister since I found out what she did to the Hales. Something you also helped me realise." 

Allison came running over and hugged her dad and Stiles tried to not listen in on what they were saying. 

"That was stupid, Stiles," Derek said. "Following her alone like that," Derek said. 

"She needed to be stopped." 

"You disobeyed me." 

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not sorry," Stiles replied.  

"I know," Derek said. "That's why I'm not going to be mad about it." 

"Derek's right," Scott said. "It was stupid, but it was brave too I'm proud of you, man." Scott thumped him on the back.

"You  _were_ pretty brave son. Heading into an unknown danger like that with no immediate back up. Never do it again though." 

"Thanks, dad. Luckily she wanted to screw the entire pack," Stiles replied.  

"What do we do about this?" Jackson asked pointing to the mangled remains of Kate's body. 

"Bury it in the woods," the sheriff suggested. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? She's already dead and buried in Beacon Hills cemetery. It'll prevent a lot of weird explanations and paper work." 

"Boyd and I will take care of it," Isaac said. 

"Thanks, Stiles," Allison whispered. "You saved my dad." 

"Yeah, well, he is kind of part of the pack whether he likes it or not. Pack adjacent or something. He's your dad, you're pack and its my job to look after you when Derek can't. And that's what I was doing. I was looking after you." 

"I'm going to radio for backup, Boyd and Isaac should take care of the body quickly," Stiles' dad said. "We'll arrest these four men for attempted arson. and take them in for questioning. Derek will need to come up with some sort of statement to give. Since Stiles was involved, I won't be handling this one."

Stiles never remembered saying " _mine_ " when he went off in the basement. Most of the pack pushed it from their minds without a second though, probably assuming it was because Derek was the alpha. Isaac couldn't stop thinking about it and the girls definitely remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica is a terrible person and causes embarrassment here. :)

The following afternoon, the girls announced they were going out for a girls' day. The boys all groaned and waved them out of the door. Isaac waited a few minutes before standing. 

"I'm going to go to the... library," he announced.  

"Dude, the library?" Scott asked. "You never go there." 

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Isaac said. "Anyway, I actually meant the comic book store." 

"That's closed on Sunday," Stiles frowned. 

"Then I'll find a book store with a comic section! Can I borrow the jeep, Stiles?" 

"Sure." He held out the keys for Isaac. 

He left them all looking rather confused and bolted from the house. He climbed into the jeep, rolled the window down and sped off down the driveway. He followed the faint smell of girly perfume coming from Lydia's car into town. 

Isaac found it sitting in a shopping centre parking lot. He sniffed them out and followed the trail to Starbucks. He stood in front of the window looking in at the girls and they stared back looking surprised. 

"Come in," Lydia said though the window. 

He slipped in and sat down with them. 

"What's the matter?" Erica asked. 

"I just need someone to talk to. About Stiles." 

"Does this have to do with what Stiles did yesterday?" Allison asked softly. Isaac nodded. 

"Alright, what exactly have you pieced together?" Lydia asked. 

"Well, I've noticed Stiles looking at Derek a lot. I just thought it was because he's the alpha and everything, but after saying 'mine' yesterday, I don't think so. And then the day Stiles lost his memory, I took him up to get clothes to change and he asked if he was still a lame virgin. I told him no and he asked who he lost it to. He said something like 'I hope it was D-'and then stopped himself. I hadn't thought anything of it until last night." 

"He could've been about to say Danny but I doubt it," Erica snorted.  

"If he likes Derek why won't he just dump me and get it over with? I mean, I realise we're not exactly an example of a normal relationship, so no wonder he'd rather have Derek." 

"Oh, sweetie, its so much more complicated than that. Would you like to know what we've pieced together?" He nodded. 

"Derek has feeling for Stiles, but he probably thinks Stiles is too young for him and doesn't want him, not to mention he's with you. Even after that display yesterday, I'm sure he's thinking what the others are. It was just because he's alpha," Allison began. 

"Exactly," Erica cut in. "And then with Stiles, he actually does love you. He doesn't think Derek wants him and he doesn't want to break your heart, that's why he's not pursuing Derek." 

"How do you know Derek likes Stiles back?" Isaac asked. 

"Because I'm Lydia Martin," the strawberry blonde replied seriously. "I know everything." Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Derek accidentally slipped up and then tried to deny it. I saw right through the lie. Stiles might be the king of research, but I'm the queen. I've done some looking into things." 

"What things?" Isaac asked, curiously. 

"Werewolf relationships. Its common for werewolves to be involved with more than one person. It has to do with the wolf instincts. Wolves tend to mate for life, but with werewoves its more like a strong loyalty. If they find another person they like, it turns a little polyarmorous because they refuse to let their first lover go. If that makes sense. Its kind of why Scott could never let Allison go." 

"So you're saying I should talk to Stiles and get him to talk to Derek and then have a threeway? I'm not really into that. Derek's more like my big brother." 

"No!" Lydia said. "I'm saying you could share Stiles with Derek. If they reveal their feelings toward one another, Stiles could be involved with both of you. Its perfectly normal among werewolves." 

"I guess I could do that. But how would you get them reveal their feelings. Derek isn't much of a talking and I'm guess Stiles would deny everything if I talked to him." 

"Leave it to us," Erica said. "We'll think of something." 

* * *

 On Friday, the girls came up to Isaac after his final class. All of them had huge, evil grins on their faces. 

"I'm feeling kinda scared, so please stop grinning," he admitted. 

"Relax!" Allison assured him. 

"We've got our idea. Come walk with us, we'll tell you before you head to practise," Lydia told him as she pulled him toward the doors. 

"Is it going to hurt anyone?" Isaac asked.  

"Of course not," Erica snorted. 

"Remember when Stiles got all sexy with everyone when he was slipped that wolfsbane that time?" Isaac nodded. "I found the book we used for research and found a kind of wolfsbane that works as a truth serum. Erica is going to wake up early tomorrow morning and slip it into Stiles and Derek's coffee cups. They'll be the only two affected. All we have to do is ask them questions and they'll admit everything and it'll all fall into place." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Allison assured him. "That's why we're only slipping it to Stiles and Derek." 

He agreed and headed off to lacrosse practise not thinking about it anymore. 

* * *

The following morning, Erica slipped downstairs early and took the vial of wolfsbane Lydia gave her into the kitchen. She was only supposed to slip it into Stiles and Derek's cups, but she got the best idea ever. She popped the top and poured the whole thing into the coffee maker and started it up. She didn't actually drink coffee and it wouldn't affect the humans, so Lydia couldn't be too mad.  

One by one the pack made their way down to the kitchen an poured a cup of coffee before flopping down in the living room where Erica was watching cartoons. She sent a wink to Lydia and Allison when they sat down. Isaac and Stiles were the last ones to come down. 

They all sat around sipping their coffee quietly until Erica knocked the remote into the floor. 

"Derek, could you please get that?" she asked sweetly 

As Derek stood and bent over to grab the remote, Stiles was clearly ogling his ass. 

"Stiles!" Lydia said abruptly. "What are you looking at?" 

"Derek's delicious, spankable ass," he replied before realising what he just said. A couple of the others snorted into their coffee. Stiles turned completely red and Derek stood up straight and sat back down quickly, avoiding everyone's gaze. "I mean... Ah, fuck it. I don't know why I just said that." 

"Spankable?" Erica laughed. "What does that make your ass? Squeezable?" 

"No!" Stiles yelped.  

"Does Stiles have a squeezable ass, Derek?" Allison asked casually.  

"Yeah," he replied before turning red in a way he never did.  

"Alright, just admit it you two," Lydia commanded, "you really like each other." They both nodded. "Why haven't you done anything about it?" 

"Stiles is too young and he loves Isaac," Derek blurted out. 

Stiles also blurted out his response. "I love Isaac and I don't want to break his heart." 

"Seriously?" Isaac asked. "I can share you, you know. Just don't ask me to have a threesome with you and Derek. He's like my older brother and it would be weird." 

"Honestly?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. Derek deserves to be happy and if that means not hogging you all the time to make him happy, then I'm cool with it. Plus Lydia looked it up and said its normal for werewolves to be involved with one or more people." 

"My parents never told me that," Derek admitted. 

"Probably because they were married and it never came up and they didn't get the chance to say anything before, you know," Lydia told him. 

"Alright, so Stiles is now dating Derek and Isaac, but Derek and Isaac aren't dating one another?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah," the three werewolves replied.  

"This werewolf stuff just gets weirder and weirder," Danny muttered. 

"Now that the matchmaker part is done, let's have some fun," Erica said. "We should keep up with the same topic though. Jackson! Was Lydia your first?" 

"First what?" he asked. 

"Sexual experience." 

"No," he muttered. 

No one noticed Danny's eyes going wide as Lydia cried, "what!? You slept with some skank before me?" 

"Of course I didn't!" Jackson snapped. "Danny and I just blew each other when we were in seventh grade after he came out to me. It was really awkward and we didn't talk for a week and I assumed he hated me and I was upset because I actually liked it and I'd do it again if he asked." 

"You're joking right?" Danny asked. "I thought you hated  _me_! I didn't know you liked it. Hell, I didn't know you wanted me like that." 

"I just decided to ignore it afterward because I didn't want to risk our friendship. I meant what I said though, I'd do it again if you asked. Not to mention, I'm sure Lydia would like watching because I've seen the things she looks up online." 

"Gosh, you're nosy, Jackson. But yes, I would like to watch that," Lydia said. 

"I wouldn't be opposed, but it wouldn't be a regular thing. I'm serious, Jackson, you're not really my type. And it would get weird." 

"Bitch, please. I'm everyone's type," Jackson said causing the others to snort. "And you've got a point, it could get weird, but only if we let it." 

"This just gets more and more interesting," Erica said happily. "So we've got these two best friends, what about our others. What kind of things have you done?" she asked Scott and Stiles. 

"We were each other's real first kisses but we don't count them because they were awkward and bad," Stiles smiled. 

"And we gave each other terrible hand jobs once," Scott added. "After that we jerked off together a few times, but that's it." 

"You have any guys here you have your eye on, Scott?" Allison asked.  

"Uh, well, Isaac is pretty decent on the eyes," he said.  

"For real?" Isaac laughed.  

"Yeah. I'm not asking you out or anything, just making a point. You're like my second best friend, so sleeping with you would be weird, almost like sleeping with Stiles." Isaac shrugged in response and Allison was grinning like a crazy person. 

"You should still do it," she said. 

"Had you done anything before Stiles, Isaac?" Erica asked, turning to him. 

"I, um, kissed Matt when we were younger, before the whole pool thing. My dad walked in on us and beat me." Stiles gave him a hug for that. 

"What about you, Boyd?" Erica asked with a seductive smile. 

"I saw through your trick from the start," he replied. "I made my own coffee out of the crappy instant stuff in the cabinet because I saw the look on your face and knew you did something to the coffee in the pot. I just didn't know exactly what it was." 

"You what!?" everyone shouted. 

"Oops," Erica shrugged. She wasn't apologetic.

"Well, you were only supposed to put it in Stiles' and Derek's cups," Lydia told her. "But I like your idea better." 

"It was kinda obvious when you asked Jackson about his first sexual experience," Allison snorted. 

"You weren't supposed to spike mine," Isaac exploded. "Now everyone knows I kissed a future stalker, murderer, and psychopath!"  

"It was just truth wolfsbane!" Lydia laughed. "Its not like you were poisoned. It just made you speak freely." 

Derek growled angrily and stood up to stomp out of the room. 

"Hey, wait up!" Stiles shouted after him. "We still need to talk! Come on Isaac, we'll need to talk about how this double relationship will work." 

"Ladies, our work here is done," Lydia said smugly. "Erica even did over time on the project." 

* * *

Stiles and Isaac caught up with Derek as he was attempting to storm angrily into the forest.  

"Derek, you've admitted it, don't tell me you're going to back out!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"I'm too old for you, Stiles. You're better off with Isaac," Derek sighed.  

"I said I was fine with it," Isaac exclaimed. "And you're not to old, so get over yourself. You're only like twenty-three." 

"And I'll be eighteen in a few months!"  

Derek rolled his eyes and knew he wasn't going to win. 

"Fine," Derek muttered. "But I'm setting ground rules, okay?" 

"Sure."  

"Stay with Isaac until you're eighteen. On your birthday, we'll start this officially, okay?" Stiles nodded. "And your relationship with Isaac comes first. Always." 

"I can deal with that, especially because I have grown fond of Isaac," Stiles replied. Isaac hit him playfully on the arm. 

"Go on back to the house. I need to go for a run before I go back. I'll be a little too angry with the girls if I don't. And I have to figure out how to fix this shitfest Erica caused and make sure things won't get awkward with the pack." 

Stiles and Isaac turned to walk back at the same time Derek turned to head further into the woods. Stiles turned back to Derek. 

"Derek, wait." Derek turned with a curious expression. Stiles ran up to him and kissed him on the month before running back to Isaac with out another word.  

Derek stood there watching them walk away, completely stunned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will focus of the Sterek aspect more than anything :)


End file.
